This invention relates to a grip removal apparatus. Specifically this invention relates to a new apparatus for removing grips from golf clubs.
Golf clubs generally include grips on the ends of their shafts to improve a golfer""s hold on the club. Grips enable a golfer to better control the swing of a club and also prevent the club from sliding away from the golfer""s hands during a swing. Over time golf club grips may become worn. However rather than replacing the entire club, it is much less expensive to replace the worn grip with a new grip. Methods for removing grips from golf clubs are known. For example, golf club grips may be removed by hand using a knife or razor blade to slice through the grip in a line along the length of the grip. The grip may then be peeled away from the shaft and discarded. Unfortunately this process requires a considerable amount of time. Also this method of removing the grip may damage the club shaft. Graphite shafts in particular are relatively soft and highly susceptible to damage from scrapes or gouges caused by a knife or razor blade.
Although grip cutting devices have been developed which claim to improve the grip removing process, such devices have similar disadvantages as conventual knife blades. For example such devices typically include a cutting portion which is designed to be locked into a workbench vice. As with knives, the cutting portion may damage the club shaft.
Consequently there exists a need for an apparatus that is faster and more efficient at removing grips from golf clubs. There is a further need for an apparatus that can remove golf grips without damaging the shaft of the golf club. There is also a need for an apparatus for removing golf grips that is not required to be mounted in a vice.
It is an object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that is faster at slicing through a grip than a conventual knife blade.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that does not damage the shaft of the golf club.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that can accommodate different sizes of club shafts.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that is adjustable to accommodate different sizes of club shafts.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that includes replaceable blades.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that does not require the use of a vice.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing grips that is portable.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary embodiment of the invention by a hand-held apparatus that cuts a grip of a golf club as the apparatus is slid along the shaft of the golf club. The apparatus comprises a body that includes a shaft guide and a handle. The shaft guide includes one or more concave portions for receiving the shaft of a golf club. By grasping the handle a user is enabled to slide the shaft guide along the shaft of the club.
In the exemplary embodiment the apparatus further includes two brackets in operative connection with the apparatus body adjacent the forward end of the shaft guide. Each bracket is operative to hold a removable blade such that the face of the blade is oriented about perpendicular or close to perpendicular with respect to a surface of the shaft with the edge of the blade facing forward. The exemplary angular separation between the blades is about 60 degrees.
In the exemplary embodiment the cutting edge of the blades are inwardly curved. When the apparatus is slid across the shaft of the club, the blades create two parallel slices through the grip along the shaft. The curve-shaped blades are operative to cause the cut out portion of the grip between the parallel slices to be directed outwardly from the shaft. Also the body of the apparatus includes a ramp surface beneath the forward concave portion of the shaft guide. The ramp surface further assists in lifting and peeling away the cut portion of the grip from the club shaft. This feature of the exemplary embodiment enables the apparatus to slice through the grip more smoothly by preventing the cut portion of the grip from curling up against the body of the apparatus.
The shafts of golf clubs come in many diameters, consequently the positions of the blades relative the shaft guide may not be adequate for all sizes of club shafts. Thus the exemplary embodiment includes features which are selectively adjustable for moving the end of the cutting blade relative the surface of the club shaft. In one exemplary embodiment, each bracket is operative to pivot relative the body of the apparatus. This is accomplished in the exemplary embodiment by connecting the brackets to the apparatus body with a pair of machine screws. The forward most aperture in each bracket for receiving a machine screw is elongated. This enables the forward end of each bracket to pivot up or down for changing the height of the cutting blades relative to the club shaft. In an alternative embodiment the forward concave portion of the shaft guide is configured to move up or down relative the cutting blades.